Abriendo el camino
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Secuela de La desesperación en el armario. Percy y Leo pueden haber entablado cierta amistad, pero aun hay un camino que recorrer para Percy si quiere ser ella misma. Advertencia: personajes transgénero.


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

Parejas: Percabeth, caleo, jercy-nombrada-, pipeyna-nombrada, jasper-nombrada, solangelo-nombrada.

Fics a los que hace referencia: el baño de Chicos y La desesperación escondida en el armario.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abriendo el camino

Percy estaba tan nerviosa que pensó que las tuberías explotarían otra vez; o el mar enloquecería como la otra noche y tendría que hacer aún más reparaciones.

— Tranquilízate, si quieres compararte con Cimpo-no sé qué puedo decirte que eres muy fuerte a tu manera.

— Cállate, solo estoy nervioso—Leo pudo notar como jugaba con el borde de su camisa, además de que se había llamado en masculino; aunque sabían que el resto de la tripulación estaban distribuidos en otros lados por revisar las provisiones y Piper estaba sola en enfermería.

— Cálmate, la enfermería esta insonorizada, lo hice porque nadie necesita oír lo que pasa allí.

— Genial, así que si te sientes morir los demás no escucharan tus gritos de dolor.

— La cerrare para que podamos hablar; créeme, Pipes me ayudó mucho—nunca pensó que en serio estaría tratando de hacer sentir mejor a Percy Jackson, principalmente porque siendo un héroe tan grande-y para colmo de males, ex amor de Calipso-dudaba tenerle lastima al tipo.

Claro, muchas cosas cambiaron desde que supo que no era un tipo.

Percy no se habría demasiado, le hizo darse cuenta que era un poco como él: no decía como se sentía, cargaba con todo el peso de lo que significaba, no solo ser trans. Puede que no se sintiera tan noble como ella o que eso le hiciera sentir menos digno, pero no podía olvidar lo desesperada que sonaba implorando ayuda a la nada porque nació en el cuerpo equivocado; se familiarizaba demasiado con eso.

Además, ella era buena gente. Cuando todo el mundo le había dejado olvidado porque reparaba el motor, ella fue a buscarle para que comiera y se tomara un descanso, compartían bromas y le gustaba tocarle las narices, aunque cuando se relajaba un poco Percy también se metía con él. No estaba bien, el Tártaro le marco para siempre, sin embargo desde que le contó su situación sin duda se encontraba mucho mejor.

Al menos sabía que pudo ayudar a su amiga antes de su muerte inminente.

— Percy, si te sientes muy mal podemos hacerlo en otro momento—sabía que no tenían otro momento, mañana llegarían a Atenas, hoy era la última noche de viaje antes de la guerra. Claro que podía referirse a si ganaban y después de, se sentía mal porque si terminaba como esperaba ella estaría sola de nuevo; mas sabiendo lo que era tener que salir del armario no quería presionarle, apenas se estaba aceptando.

Para su alivio, negó con la cabeza.

— No; Leo, llevo años mintiéndome, si tengo oportunidad de ser yo misma aunque sea unos minutos, quiero tomarla—lo dijo muy bajo, como si temiera que otros escucharan; pudo sentir la tristeza en su voz, aunque no quisiera admitirlo le preocupaba que pudiera derivar en depresión. Llevaba demasiado encima.

— Hey, si alguien puede hacerlo es usted tigresa—quizás se pasara mucho mencionando su femineidad cuando tenía oportunidad, aun así, normalmente le sacaba una sonrisa así que valía la pena.

— De acuerdo, vamos.

Leo abrió la puerta

— Justo la reina de belleza que queríamos ver—menciono a modo de saludo dejando entrar a Percy para cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Piper se volteó por una tabla en mano y un bolígrafo, parecía un poco sorprendida de verlos.

— ¿Qué necesitan? —pregunto ignorando el apodo, se había cansado de decirle que no le dijera así. Sabía que ella tenía problemas con parecer femenina por temer parecer un tipo en vestido o una "loca"; quizás por eso insistía tanto con el sobrenombre.

— Bueno, nuestro amigo aquí presente-

— No Leo, está bien—Percy el detuvo, poniendo una mano en frente de su pecho. A pesar de lo que dijo ella antes no le había dicho si iba a hacer de tipo con curiosidad u otra cosa; había decidido ir por lo seguro porque si Percy quería mantener anonimato vale, pero que era su decisión, por la misma razón que Piper estando cómoda siendo trans él no lo decía porque era su asunto, no suyo.

Habían captado la atención de la hija de Afrodita, que inmediatamente dejo de ver los papeles para comprobar reservas. Percy dio un paso al frente, mordiendo por un momento su alivio inferior; Leo agarro su llave en su cinturón en caso de que una tubería explotara-solo porque fuera su amiga no significaba que confiara en su temperamento-.

— Um, Piper, soy transgénero—soltó de golpe, con el temor aun siendo obvio en sus ojos. La mencionada abrió sus ojos lo más que se lo permitió, con la boca abierta.

— Oh, okey; mejor sentémonos—dijo dejando la tabla con lo demás en la camilla, para luego ver a Percy— ¿chico, chica o no binario?

— ¿No binario? —repitió Percy, mirando a Leo.

—Oh sí, no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para hablar de géneros—froto sus manos, pensando—eso tiene que ver con la escala de los géneros, es más fácil explicar con una barra de colores y no siendo un asco en las palabras. Sintetizando para propósitos de interés, ¿Tú te has identificado como chica o sientes que es otra cosa?

— Por lo que recuerdo, como una chica—le explico mirándolo a él; le puso un poco incómodo notar que podía decir con cierta naturalidad esas palabras a su persona, lo que le ponía peor al pensar cómo se sentiría mañana.

Por suerte su casi hermana los distrajo.

— ¿Eres una chica? —indago Piper mientras le daba una mirada, como si notara algo— Oh Percy—sabía que ella era de las personas que trataban de no sentir lastima por la gente, porque entendía que eso era una mierda; no obstante de imaginarse a alguien en el armario tanto tiempo no era lindo, sobretodo porque ella siendo de Afrodita estaba más en contacto con el aspecto emocional, por no mencionar que estaba en las mismas— ¿Desde hace cuánto lo sabes?

— No sé, ¿siempre? —La chica hizo una mueca, mirando el suelo—es solo que de pequeña mi comportamiento no había sido lo acostumbrado, no con los estereotipos masculinos al menos; además que desde que tengo memoria no me siento como un chico—se pasó una mano por su cabello, cerrando los ojos por un momento—mi madre nunca tuvo problema, estaba bien por ella siempre que fuera feliz; mi padrastro era otra historia, él…me hizo cambiar, no soportaba sus comentarios, no podía seguir siendo así, seguí intentando ser un chico aun cuando él se fue; pensaba que si era un hombre, un héroe no sé, dejaría de sentirme así.

A Leo casi se le cae la quijada de la sorpresa; ¿era por eso que Percy trataba tan duro de ser un héroe, que sino salvaba a todos era un fracaso? ¿Por eso quería ayudar a todos y ser tan condenadamente moral?

Bueno, mierda.

— Siento mucho escuchar eso—dijo Piper mientras ponía una mano en el antebrazo de la otra chica; el efecto en su voz era contundente, podías sentir que de verdad lo lamentaba y como deseaba que mejorara. Percy se veía un poco mejor luego de eso— ¿Alguien más lo sabe?

— No, solo ustedes—se mordió el labio un momento, antes de decir lo que parecía tener en mente— tampoco Annabeth.

— Estoy segura que esto no cambiara lo que siente por ti Percy, no es esa clase de chica—se notaba que quería que se sintiera mejor, y quizás fuera ideas suyas o la conocía demasiado bien, empero notaba cierto titubeo en las palabras de su amiga— ¿quieres decirle o a los demás?

— ¡No! —negó de golpe, levantando las manos—yo necesitaba sacar esto de mi pecho, una vez más, quería poder hablarlo porque si todos morimos…quisiera saber que pude ser sincera por un tiempo. Pero no estoy lista para decirle a los demás, si sobrevivimos no podría verlos a la cara.

— Esta bien Percy—dijo mientras le daba una media sonrisa, viéndole de forma afable—es tu decisión y de nadie más, pero puedes confiar en nosotros, no vamos a juzgarte.

Lució un poco desconfiado, examinándola— ¿en serio? Digo, sé que la mayoría suele tenerlo claro desde que es muy joven, mi caso-

— No eres menos válida por eso Percy, no la tuviste fácil pero no por eso no eres chica; eres tan válida como yo o Annabeth—le apretó un poco más el brazo, parecía querer que le mirara a la cara, funciono— yo tuve suerte; en la cultura cherokee si eres transgénero o no hetero suele ser considerado como ser dos espíritus, mi abuelo recibió con gran alegría la noticia. Le costaba un poco la idea de que era una chica en lugar de poseer un espíritu masculino y otro femenino, más me ayudaba a comprarme ropa y estaba muy orgulloso de mí. Para mi padre no fue tan fácil, luego de que mi abuelo muriera se hizo mucho más positivo conmigo.

— La verdad al verte de verdad pareces una chica, no sé nota nada—menciono un poco sorprendido. Piper bajo la cabeza en un suspiro.

— Te lo perdonare porque has pasado por mucha transfobia; pero yo no parezco una chica Percy, soy una igual que tu—afirmo antes de darse media vuelta y arrodillarse en el suelo, buscando la trampilla debajo de una de las camillas.

Cuando se embarcaron hacia el Argo Leo sabía que Piper y él no podían parar con el tratamiento hormonal, así que siguiendo las instrucciones de Will de cómo aplicárselas-era el médico de ambos, de verdad se lo agradecía al hombre-decidió que viajarían totalmente seguras y ocultas.

Piper localizo el hueco que daba paso a una pequeña puerta, donde pudo sacar lo que parecía una caja fuerte y al abrirlo para que Percy lo viera; se vio unas medicinas sujetas a la propia caja. Podría sonar paranoico pero no tenían muchas dosis de emergencia en caso de que se rompiera los frascos o el vidrio, además luego de todo lo que había pasado con el barco se alegraba que insistió con la seguridad d elas hormonas.

La hija de Poseidón vio la caja con curiosidad.

— Leo y yo tenemos hormonas. Yo tomo desde la pubertad, es por eso que en realidad no se notan muchos cambios; Leo ha podido tomar desde que llego al campamento, Will es de gran ayuda y nos dio estas para el viaje—le explico apuntando a los estrógenos y la testosterona.

— ¿Es por eso que en realidad no se nota la diferencia entre ustedes y personas cis?

— Si, en unos meses suele hacer cambios bastante significativos; luego de años conmigo y más de seis meses en Leo, la verdad vamos muy bien.

— Y-yo, ¿yo podría tomar? —se notaba muy dubitativa ante la pregunta, y la verdad al latino el tomo desprevenido. Percy había sido atemorizaba por el tema de su género, y no creía que hubiera tragado la idea. Aun así, entendía porque lo quería; cuando sabías que eras transgénero es un poco cuando sabes que eres semidiós, notas más cuando te marcan con un género que no es tuyo y la disforia puede ponerse peor. Después de la mierda que ha pasado, le sorprende que no le conduzca a la locura.

— Will puede ayudarte, a diferencia de los terapeutas comunes no suele poner la posibilidad de ser transgénero como última opción. Solo se centrara en encontrar la cantidad indicada para tu cuerpo; los efectos no se notaran los primeros meses pero te lo prometo, ayuda muchísimo. ¿Quieres ir con él cuando volvamos?

— Si volvemos— ¿Percy siempre fue tan pesimista? Ala, otra cosa que tenían en común— Creo que…quisiera intentarlo, para no sentirme con tanta disforia. Tengo miedo, muchísimo miedo, temo lo que dirán mi madre y los demás pero ya no quiero seguir así, quiero ser yo.

— Si realmente sigues este camino, te prometo que lo serás—Piper puso una mano sobre la de Percy, dándole su apoyo.

Nuevamente pudo sonreír un poco, logrando que se notara menos los círculos negros producto de sus pesadillas; parecía un poco más tranquila al verlos a ambos.

Leo se sentía un poco más tranquilo de que dejaba a Percy en buenas manos.

. . .

Piper se sentía mal por tener que ser evitagénero con Percy.

Se encontraba a solas con Annabeth y ella; estaban a punto de ir a la guerra y tenía que seguir llamando a Percy como si fuera chico. Sabiendo la posición de su amiga, le estaba costando no querer decirle que si iban a morir tirara la casa por la ventana y fue honesto con su novia, que era su mejor amiga.

Que enredado.

Quería concentrarse en otra cosa; deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que pudieran ganar. Quería tener una linda vida con Jason, que Leo volviera con Calipso y no se sintiera solo, ver a Percy sonriendo y feliz en su piel con Annabeth al lado.

Trato de hablar sus familias para tranquilizarse, lo que no fue el mejor plan porque Percy hablo de su mamá. Había oído tanto por su boca como la de la rubia que era una buena mujer muy comprensiva; se preguntó si quizás la disforia había sido desde un tiempo antes de caer el tártaro y quizás por eso no le contacto, por lo que sabía había sido unida a ella desde niña, si la idea de ser rechazada le alejo no le culpaba.

No pudo evitar reírse cuando Percy calló a Annabeth; obviamente fue un poco torpe para excusarse que ya estaba bien. Se imaginó que quizás solo le hacía pensar en más personas con las que salir, porque en estos casos era salir del armario muchas veces, lo que siempre daba miedo.

Deseo poder ser como Asclepio y ayudar a sus amigos, saber que les pesaba y hacer que todo fuera mejor. Quitar las dudas de Jason, las inseguridades de Leo y Frank, estabilizar la confianza de Annabeth y Hazel, borrar la disforia de Percy.

Aunque comprendía que si las Moiras guiaron este camino para ellos y Zeus encerró a Asclepio, razones debió haber.

. . .

— ¡Woooh! —grito Leo mientras aterrizaba en la tierra, o mejor dicho, Festus lo hacía y se sujetaba lo mejor posible de su cuello con Calipso pegada a su espalda.

Oh si, esto si es vida.

No dudaba de las coordenadas, había visto las cabañas poco antes de llegar a tierra-maldita densidad en las nubes-y logró terminar al lado de las mismas sin derribar ninguna, aunque había arrastrado el trasero de bronce de su amigo desde el inicio de la omega hasta la punta, en diagonal.

Tenía que trabajar en su aterrizaje.

No tardo en deslizarse por el cuello; luego de horas de viaje necesitaba estirarse. No tardo en observar, tenía una urgencia por saber si había muchos cambios en el campamento, temía que hubiera pasado décadas desde que murió. Todo se veía muy normal, no notaba cambios significativos y-

Oh, había una chica frente a él viéndole como si fuera un puto alíen.

— ¿Leo? —pregunto dubitativa, casi sin creerlo. Él enarco una ceja.

— Um si, ¿eres-?

— ¡Leo! —sin dejarle terminar, ella grito su nombre antes de correr como posesa y abrazarle. Joder, la chica tenía fuerza.

No había sabido quién era en un primer instante; parecía mayor que él, ¿dos, tres años quizás? Era más alta, eso sí; y su voz un poco más grave de lo que esperaría. Solo cuando esta se separó y logró verle la cara fue que vio algo que le convenció.

Ella tenía ojos verde mar.

— ¡¿Percy!? — exclamo sorprendido, o mejor dicho muy sorprendido. La última vez que le había visto era una pobre chica asignada masculino al nacer que se estaba volviendo loca por múltiples traumas y apenas podía mantenerse en una pieza sumándole el hecho de que era trans. La persona que tenía aquí por ejemplo no solo tenía una apariencia bastante femenina, ella sonreía como loca.

Al menos estaba seguro que alguien estaba feliz de verle.

— ¡No puedo creer que seas tú, ha pasado más de un año! —dijo aún muy emocionada; y ahora sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Mientras le miraba noto como cambio su semblante, que parecía poco a poco menos feliz y más enojada— ¡tú idiota! —le insulto golpeándole en la nuca.

— ¡Au!

— ¿Me quieres decir en que estabas pensando? —le sujeto de los hombros, poniéndose para poder verle más fácilmente a los ojos— ¿Por qué mierda hiciste algo tan increíblemente suicida?

— Era la profecía, no tenía más opción-

— Siempre hay opción Leo, nunca se sabe; yo creí que iba a morir por ser el héroe de la profecía y no era yo. Podríamos haberlo hablado, no sé, encontrar alternativas.

— Era lo que decía y funciono, el mundo se salvó.

— Pero moriste—pudo notar la melancolía en sus ojos, en esta ocasión no tenía que adivinar porque no parecía querer ocultarlo. Puede que ese tiempo le haya dado facilidad para no sentir que debía esconder sus sentimientos—Leo, ¿sabes cuánto nos pesó, a todos? Frank y Hazel no paraban de sentirse culpables, Annabeth deseo haberlo organizado mejor, Jason no paraba de reprocharse por no volar a salvarte, Piper estuve inconsolable al igual que yo, estuve semanas esperando a que la cura hiciera efecto. Hasta Nico se sentía culpable.

— ¿Nico se sentía culpable por mí muerte?

— Tiene que ver con el onagro que se disparó, y no me cambies de tema—rayos, pensó que se había librado con esa. No le gustaba la idea de hacer sentir mal a sus amigos, aunque supiera de ante mano que esto pasaría— No puedo creer que estés vivo—sonrió un poco, pareciendo que volvía a poder alegrarse— te eche de menos, antorcha humana.

— También aquawoman.

Los dos rieron por sus chistes tontos; a Percy no le gustaba tanto que le compararan con esas cosas, mas solía oponer menos quejas cuando estaban a solas y le decía aquawoman. En venganza, ella le decía antorcha humana. A diferencia de ella, le gustaba bastante la idea.

— Um, siento interrumpir—los dos voltearon a ver como su novia-no podía creer que se olvidó de ella-bajaba para unirse a ellos. Miró detenidamente a la chica— ¿Percy?

— Sí, aunque pocos me llaman así ahora; los papeles para hacer legal Andrómeda Jackson han avanzado bastante—dijo mientras se levantaba y veía a la ninfa; desde aquí noto sus nervios, podría olerlo cualquiera a un kilómetro a la redonda—un gusto verte de nuevo.

— ¿Aun con nervios por salir del armario, Andy? —puede que no fuera la mejor persona para hablar, no obstante no era la primera vez que hacia bromas que funcionaban con sí mismo.

— Cállate.

— Debería haberte apostado que me dieras un dracma cada vez que me dices eso, sería millonario.

La inmortal no estaba haciendo demasiado caso a la charla de ellos, con su mirada en la misma persona de antes— la verdad te ves bien.

— Gracias—Andrómeda-supuso que debía acostumbrarse a eso-pareció un poco más calmada con el comentario.

No pudo evitar sentir una chispa de inseguridad; ¿Calipso le iría a las chicas? Bueno, le gusto Percy, además de que en esa época el género no era tampoco el mayor problema. Antes se había sentido aliviado porque pensó que Percy le dejaba el camino libre, sin embargo en el viaje le había crecido el miedo de que Calipso cambiara de opinión, y eso lo haría de con o sin su amiga.

— Vamos, te has perdido de muchas cosas—fue una suerte que la otra le llamara que fueran adentrándose al campamento, podía distraerse con eso.

— ¿Cuánto llevas con E? Ni siquiera te reconocí, si no tuviera novia totalmente coquetearía contigo—la hija de Poseidón le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro.

— El incorruptible Valdez—negó con la cabeza, antes de responder— poco más de un año; Will me dio las hormonas luego de hablar un poco con él. Piper fue de gran ayuda para salir del armario, nos hicimos buenas amigas.

— ¿Qué tal lo tomaron los demás?

— Bastante bien, de hecho—movió la cabeza un poco, como si rememorara— mi madre no tuvo problema, solo quería que fuera feliz; mi padrastro era un poco torpe más me apoyaba. Los demás del Argo también me ayudaron mucho— se sonrojo un poco, lo que le intereso bastante. Sin embargo, no pudo preguntar porque rió un momento—de hecho, Nico fue accidentalmente hetero por mí; creo que nunca dejare de molestarle por eso.

— ¿Accidentalmente hetero? —le pareció extraño, a lo que ella dejo de reír y le vio sorprendida.

— Cierto, tú no sabes; bueno-oh que tártaros, de todas formas ya está fuera del armario y sale con Will. Es gay.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —muy bien, eso sí lo pillo desprevenido. Probablemente ese chico era la última persona que creyó que fuera gay o queer en algún tipo; suerte que no hizo apuestas o le debería una soda a nadie— alto, ¿y por qué eso hizo un accidente hetero?

— Oh no, eso si no pienso contarte; Nico nos matara a los dos y no pienso morir ahora que tengo novio.

— Wow, ¿en serio? —Nuevamente, no se lo esperaba; se tomó algo de tiempo para que le mostrara su error, no lo hizo— ¿Qué paso con Annabeth? ¿Te dejo por ser una chica?

— No no, no tuvo nada que ver. Rompimos poco después de la guerra, Tártaro…nos afectó mucho—miro al suelo, con cierto pesar; probablemente más del trauma que otra cosa— Cuando salí como chica trans de hecho nos ayudó a ser más unida, somos muy buenas amigas. Estudiamos en la universidad de Nueva Roma, aunque yo vine aquí por las vacaciones de primavera y ella con su papá.

— Ajá, muy bien; ahora desembucha sobre el novio— vale que fuera un chico, pero no podía perder oportunidad de bromas, quería saber todo sobre él. Y bueno, quizás una leeeve amenaza con fuego si su amiga resultaba herida.

Obviamente, debió ser alguien que conocía porque se mordió el labio nerviosa, como si no supiera que decir— Ten en mente que ha pasado tiempo desde que estuviste aquí, ¿ok?

— Ok, vale, ¿quién es?

— Después de la guerra, no solo Annabeth y yo rompimos. Piper y Jason afirmaron que su relación fue producto de la niebla, que se libraron de su control—ella se agarró el brazo y miraba al suelo, tímida—pasamos bastante, aunque creo que se nota porque la última vez que me viste difícilmente iba a admitir que soy una chica. En fin, todo esto es para decirte que Piper es novia de Reyna y yo salgo con Jason.

Parpadeo un par de veces antes de decir hablar— ya me estoy cansando de decirlo, pero, ¿qué? —Le apunto un momento, incrédulo— ¿le robaste el novio a Piper?

— Eh, rompieron antes que yo con Annabeth, y ella se alegró bastante de nuestra relación para que conste—le dijo poniendo un dedo en su pecho— ¿y tú dices eso saliendo con Calipso?

Ahí lo pesco.

— Ya que me llamaron, yo sigo aquí—los dos se volvieron a ver a la ninfa, que estaba de brazos cruzados y un poco molesta por ser dejada de lado.

— Um si, perdona bebé—dijo poniendo sus manos en sus brazos, acariciándolos levemente—es solo que nos poníamos al día.

— Lo sé, yo también conocí a Percy y quería saber; aunque no he entendido la mayor parte.

— Por lo menos no soy el único perdido aquí.

— ¿Les parece si vamos al comedor y nos reunidos con los demás? Hay mucha gente que querra verlos—inició la hija de Poseidón, poniendo un paso adelante.

Leo no pudo sonreír, ya quería saber lo que había sido de ellos en este tiempo. Por no mencionar que paso para que su amiga saliera del armario para ser la linda chica que tenía ahora al frente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Uff, no diré mucho porque tengo sueño.

Esto fue un impulso, no planeaba hacerlo; pero ame la idea de transgirl!Percy. Admito que fue distinto poner a una persona trans que acepto su condición y vivía su vida que alguien que pasa por disforia y no lo acepta, pero me alegro el final que obviamente no se refleja la transición en el fic-duh, Leo se perdió eso-.

Estoy pensando en escribir otro para calzar lo demás, me gustó mucho la idea.

No se me ocurría un mejor título, que puedo decirles.

En fin, es todo, ojala les gustara;

Lira.


End file.
